1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for storing and displaying various types of jewelry and other small wearable items.
Jewelry is commonly stored in jewelry cabinets, jewelry boxes, or other containers for storing and displaying different types of jewelry such as earring stands, earring pouches or ring stands; however, the above are often expensive and will not satisfactorily store or display all the different types of jewelry and other small wearable items such as hairclips, watches, headbands, etc.
This invention provides a framed backboard for hanging all types of earrings and hairclips thereon and which enables pendants and brooches to be pinned to the backboard with other types of jewelry such as rings, necklaces, bracelets and other small wearable items such as watches and headbands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,833, issued Jun. 16, 1992, to Lindsay for Jewelry Display and Travel Device, discloses a jewelry supporting roll-up section of fabric normally supported in its unrolled fashion by a string having its end portions attached to respective ends of a rod extending through an end loop of the fabric.
A plurality of bands extends transversely of the jewelry holding fabric, in spaced relation, longitudinally of its length. Each of the transverse bands are tacked in spaced-apart relation to the fabric longitudinally of the respective band for supporting jewelry items hung thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,264, issued May 12, 1987, to Kirk for Card for Holding and Displaying Jewelry, discloses a rigid card provided with a transverse band gripping opposing side edges of the card and sufficiently flexible, relative to the card, to receive the clip portion of an earring when inserted between the band and the card for displaying jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,069, issued May 8, 1990, to Germain for Apparatus for Storing and Displaying Jewelry and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,727 issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Bergeron for Showcase for Storing and Displaying Post-Type Earrings, are examples of the further state-of-the-art.
The Germain patent disclosing a frame supported backboard formed from jewelry post penetrateable material for supporting jewelry articles thereon and the Bergeron patent disclosing a plurality of hingedly connected box-like compartments for storing jewelry items and the like.
This invention is distinctive over the above and other patents by providing a frame supported rectangular backboard which features a layer of fabric on its front surface to which various articles of jewelry may be attached. An elongated monofilament line is transversely strung tautly across the front surface and angularly across its back surface, to form a series of vertically spaced parallel lengths of the line between the top end portion and bottom end portion of the backboard when disposed longitudinally upright. Various articles of jewelry may be hung or suspended from each parallel length of the line without any material sagging of the line, relative to its fixed positions, at opposing sides of the backboard.